


Angel Tears

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry about the sadness of this one, but the angst just wanted to come out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Angel Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the sadness of this one, but the angst just wanted to come out.

When Gabriel left heaven, little Castiel who was the equivalent in age of a human three year old, cried out for his nest mate and brother. His cries were so shrill and heartbreaking that it nearly brought the remaining Archangels to tears. But it wasn’t they who provided comfort to the small seraph, but it was Naomi’s hand who guided Castiel and made the crying stop….one way or another.


End file.
